


Never knew single could feel this good (Fake)

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [62]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breakups, Friendship, Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Feeling like a star with a broken shine...





	Never knew single could feel this good (Fake)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever. Trying to get back to it. Be gentle with me. I give my best...
> 
> Inspired by an interview I  
m still searching
> 
> Lyrics are from "riding solo" Jason Derulo

The golden sunlight reflecting from the cars' console felt as fake as the atmosphere he breathed, still Josh tried to not let it stop him from giving of the impression of sheere happiness. One could easily be fooled by the warm glow, as long as seated in a car, thinking it was a precious mid-summers day, while the the temperature outside the rolling metal gave a hint on how late into fall it had gotten already. Focusing on not failing the beat the drummer clapped his open palms against the steering wheel, humming along with the baseline, while the agitated figure of his best friend rocked out in the seat beside him, matching the originals singers intonation just perfect with his own, slightly raspy voice. Tyler was a bundle of energy since days, an electrone gone rogue, bouncing back and forth between the deepest doubts and highest praises of life itself. The older was glad that right now the singer had choosen to be cocky and confident, even if it felt as fake as everything did, while they drove down the highway to the next small milestone on their journey. Sighing calmly, nearly unnoticeable Josh was glad when the song was over, but managed to avoid an annoyed huff when Tylers hand shot towards the radio in an instant to skip back just to the begining, fast forewarding the first few seconds so he could directly join in when the reoccuring chorus started all over again. 

„Yea yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star,  
you can't stop my shine,  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo...“

Having enough of the air getting thicker everytime the younger tried to convince himself of words that were a blant lie Josh didn't join in with his craft of air drumming this time, but raised his voice, tired and unsteady from not being used all day, letting it cut through the others mid sentence, not a bit surprised that Tyler ignored him and got on. „Well...technically you are NOT riding solo. I'm in this car too.“ Finishing the first verse unbothered the younger pushed his sunglasses back finally and turned towards him, the faint hint of nearly bursting control on his face. „Yeah, but you won't try to stop my shine!“ „God, help me!“ the drummer mumbled under his breath, shaking his head, and asking himself if it wouldn't have been better to just let the other go on with his sharade. Getting Tyler to talk was complicated. Sometimes Josh forgot that actually talking to him was double hard work as that. 

„Oh come on, Bro!“ the singer rambled on beside him, throwing his hands behind his head and his bare feet on the dashboard, adding a cheesy note to the already spicey odeur in the car. „You can't tell me you don't feel it! We're free to do whatever we want now! We don't have to come up with excuses anymore everytime we want to hang out and we don't need to do late night runs to the airport to find a decent birthday gift for someone that only likes us for our neverending sex appeal.“ „I'm not entirely sure what drugs you are on, but I definitly don't think they do you good.“ Grinning lopsided Tyler let the song pass by and switch into the next this time, a meaningless punk anthem that flowed into the air and washed out as quick as the cheap hairdye they had splashed on the olders head just a few days ago. Shifting into a more serious tone then, the singer watched his friend out of the corner of his eyes when he got on. „What is it? You having second thoughts on breaking up with them?“ Josh didn't mean to snap, but maybe he did, he wasn't entirely sure of himself at that point. The day had been too long, the sleep too short and the highway too straight to take off the edges of his anxiety. 

„I did break up with MINE, not with YOUR girlfriend.“ „It was a mutual decission.“ „Concidience Tyler, that's the word.“ The temperature dropped with the sun slowly hiding behind the hills, so the drummer switched on the cars headlights and the heating as well, although he doubted the ice between them could be melted so easy. „I've thought about it for a while. Long before you told me you're going to end things with her.“ Tyler whispered now, confidence lost somewhere behind them on the road, fingers shaking a bit when he took of the glasses and placed them aside. Roaring punk guitars had long been replaced by smooth dubstep, and none of them seemed to have the urge for a change. „And why did you only decide to do it now?“ Counting the middle stripes of the lane infront him in his head Josh tried not to get sleepy over this, to push back exhaustion just once more, just until the next concert, when they finally would rest for some weeks. „Liar!“ his litte inside demon snickered in his ear. They wouldn't stop going. They had never. The enigmatic persona beside him slowly turned into a messy pile of limps with a shrug, folded inside itself like it was hard to contain that spark. „I don't know. Maybe I'm a coward.“ „Damn right you are. You sent Brooke a text message. I gotta say I expected more of you.“ Retaining the street sign that told him a gas station stop was near in his mind the drummer gave a quick glance at the other, recognizing the shield had already started to crumble. Tyler was paler in the night, as if he'd loose his glow when the sun was down. 

„She knew all along I think. I mean, SHE was the one constantly saying she's not even sure why we are together.“ „We gave them enough cause to say so.“ „We've a dream. A mission. They didn't get it.“ Hating that the truth tasted that sour Josh slowed down to not miss the right exit. „Still...they deserved better.“ „And they will find it, now we're out of their lifes.“ Not wanting to contradict the older steered the car safely into the parking lot of the small gas station, somewhere in the middle of an universe that didn't seem to turn at this point. Too many miles. Too many faces. Too less chances to break through the ceiling. Switching the engine off left a black hole, the dirty street lamp outside seeming like a supernova, changing Tylers features into a faceless shadow. Josh didn't need to see him though. Somehow he never had to, it was always the same emotions running through their veines. „You ok?“ he gave, quiet, without preassure, leaving an open field for Tylers words to run to, if he wanted to hide. „I do not miss HER, if that's what you want to hear.“ They both knew better then to break the slight pause following the start, thick air getting watered down with the cold one, slightly trickling into the cars clefts from the outside now. „I just miss...“ Holding his breath Josh waited a few seconds more, whole posture luring the others strength to come out. It wasn't his heart that broke when instead of more letters it were tears that broke through. It was his soul. Reaching out and grabbing the youngers neck, pulling him close and surrounding the entire being that was his best friend he sighed another time, placing soft „I know...shhhh....“s against the youngers hair. At least the forgery of being glad about it was gone. At least they now could be honest with each other again.


End file.
